Innocent Lost
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kenshin hasn't been the same. Lately he's been cold to everyone, especially Kaoru. Kaoru has been suffering, now that her Rurouni is gone. What happens when she disappears? What happens when she returns to Kenshin?
1. Innocent Lost

To readers, I wanted to write a story where Kaoru experiences affect her personality as well as the person she becomes. I also wanted to make her a different character, than the innocent way everyone portrays her to be. This fiction is dedicated to all my reviewers like you who inspire me to write, especially you Deseray. Thanks! Please bear with my Japanese knowledge, because I'm American and therefore I don't have much knowledge of Japan. Please leave your comments, your questions, and suggestions in your review. Please enjoy and I hope you do like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did, but I don't. : (**

* * *

**

**Lost of Innocence **

**Chapter one**

* * *

It has been days since Kenshin has not been acting himself. He distanced himself from not only her, but the others as well. He hurt others and her intentionally, but the others never gave it a cold shoulder. Instead they still looked at him as the same old Kenshin they knew. But Kaoru knew better. Kenshin was a man who protected people no matter what. He put others before his own self. Even though Kenshin was very protective over her, he now acted like he didn't give a soul damn about her. After the insane brother of his dead wife kidnapped her, Kaoru learned so much about him. The way his enemies talked about him, his cold side, she never wanted to believe them. She believed her Rurouni was a great man, who didn't have a cold side, but she was wrong. It was one night Kaoru could remember, that changed Kenshin forever. Her old Kenshin changed into a darker one, who held immense strength. Yahiko, her student, and Sanosuke, her friend treated him like a friend. Even when Kenshin changed Yahiko still looked up at him as though he was an idol. Kaoru didn't know what to do. She gave up trying. He hurt her intentionally. He said mean things to her, rushed her away from his sight, as though he couldn't stand looking at her any longer. She was too heartbroken to care. She would do anything to get him out of her head, to take her memories of him away, to wipe her feelings for him from her heart. How she was willing to take herself away from the pain. However she walked with the pain. She took his damned words, she took his hard grasps on her, and she took all his torture, all because of one thing. She loved him, and heck she still loves him. He made her shed blood; he made her shed tears, when they were alone. He never gave her a moment of peace. She took all the torment he gave to her quietly. Tears ran down her cheeks, until she could cry no more. Blood shed from her wounds, until it left its dry stains on her skin. She never cried out in pain. She never gave in to his mockery while he reveled giving her pain. And then on the other hand, Kaoru knew Kenshin was not in his right state of mind. He was only doing this to protect her, to teach her where she stands, and where he stands.

'How was he able to deal with Tomoe? How did he stand up to her? Did he treat her the same way? Was he cruel or gentle to her?' Kaoru thought as a few tears trickled from her eyes to the wooden floor in her room. She wondered how Kenshin and Tomoe's life was like. From Kenshin's description of his wife, she was like the calm of the storm. She was the only woman Kenshin ever cared about deeply in his past, the only woman who was capable of breaking his hard foundations, the walls he build surrounding his heart. She as angel, like a goddess, was a pure heavenly gift from the heavens above to cure his heart and teach him about humanity. But after her death, he made a vow to never kill again. Because of her, the promise he made to her, he lived and helped others until he became known as Rurouni, a man with no home, a man who travels from place to place helping people he could. And then he stumbled onto the front gates of the Kamiya dojo.

"Why Kami-sama, why was I born a weakling? Why couldn't I go when my father had to go? Why didn't I die, when he died? Did he not know that I was created for no reason? Did he love me so much to have a weakling like me to continue in his shoes? If I can't fight properly, then why must I live? Why must I share this world with three different men, when I'm nothing but a complete burden? People like me ought to die. We ought to give our souls to the damned. There are so many souls who could live better in life then me. If only I could give them my life. If I could help make their lives better, then my life would be worth living. Is this how Kenshin feels? He feels the best way to atone for his committed sins, were to help as much people before he died. And even now he still carries his dead wife in his heart. If I had a chance, to give my soul and let another one live, I'll give it to Tomoe. I'll let her live my life, so she could be with Kenshin. But I have no power of such," said Kaoru with a weak voice. She looked up into the starry night; taking in the little light the stars had offered her. "I only wish to be a different person, with a different life. A person who could definitely be good at something, then rather nothing. One day I'll be someone else. I'll live a different life. No one will care if Kaoru died. No will sure hell give a damn. But can I blame them? No I have to blame myself for not being beautiful or girlish type who is good at cleaning and cooking."

Kaoru walked out of her room, and walked down the dojo halls ignoring everything in her sight. It was dark and quiet, the dojo letting out an eerie sight to Kaoru, but she didn't care. Her tears continued to fall from her eyes, leaving a trail from her room to the dojo itself. She looked around the place she called home for so any years. 'Damn myself! I was not able to protect myself when I needed too. Damn myself for being the damsel in distress. Damn myself for living! I give up. I finally give up. I have nothing to live for any longer,' Kaoru thought. As she bowed her, hiding the tears that fell from her sapphire eyes, she never did noticed amber eyes staring directly at her.

* * *

The next day was the same as every other day, except Saitoh gave Kenshin and the others a nice visit. Kaoru knew it was bad news. As much as a part of her soul wanted to know what was happening to Kenshin, she knew she stood nowhere in his personal life. At least she was grateful that today he wasn't hurting her, or giving her nasty looks of embarrassment like he usually did with his cold amber eyes. When Saitoh came, she knew it was her clue to leave the dojo, and to not come back until nightfall. As Saitoh entered the dojo, Kaoru's one mistake was she left her dojo forgetting her favorite blue ribbon, which went beautifully with her blue kimono with flower designs. She tired to enter the dojo promising both Kenshin and herself not to listen to the business talk, but instead Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm with extreme power, it made her flinched. Of course, Kaoru, the type of girl who had a lot of pride hid her sapphire eyes from Kenshin's amber eyes, mainly to hide her pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kenshin in a harsh demanding voice. He grabbed the nape of her hair non-too gently, forcing her sapphire eyes to look into his amber eyes.

"I…I… forgot something in my room, and I was going to get it…" Kaoru never got to finish her sentence. Instead Kenshin tossed her out from the dojo making her land on the floor with a hard thump.

"Don't act smart with me Kaoru. I know what you're up to, and I'm sorry to say your little scheme won't work. Later on I'll teach you a lesson," he demanded with a harsh tone.

He never looked back at Kaoru. He never ran to her to help her up or to even ask her if she was all right. Kaoru tried to keep her tears from spilling, but her mind didn't seem to care to function with her body. She was depressed about the whole scene. 'Why Kami-sama? Why must I go through this pain? Why must I live and he doesn't see the pain he caused me? Did he forget all about humanity? Did he forget to feel as a human, as a person on the whole? I guess an unworthy one like me does deserve all this pain,' Kaoru thought.

As she headed down the streets of Tokyo, she prepared herself not to return to the dojo until nightfall.

* * *

It was late at night. Kaoru wandered all over the place. She was so lost in her own grief, she lost track of time and didn't realize they were a group of men following her. As she headed down the dark narrow street, the full moon her only light showing her where she was going, she felt arms grabbed her around her waist. She screamed, and struggled to get away from the hands, but their grip was firm and their strength were greater then hers.

"Come on baby! Don't you want to play? If you cooperate with us, we promise to make it less painful and you will never know, we might congratulate you for your good work and show of display," said one man as his evil hands grope different parts of her body.

"No!" she shrieked. She struggled with every ounce of energy she had left. Blood opened on her fresh cuts, spilling onto the ground. One man beat her with a stick while the other pinned her down. They tore off her kimono; the last sanity left that sealed her body. They all smiled a feral smile.

"Oh man, she'll give us plenty contentment. What do you think boys?" asked another man. All the men laughed maliciously. The sound was both piercing and cruel. While they had fun with her rocking the night hard, all that was left were her shrieks, her cries for help, but no one came to her rescue.

* * *

'Why does life have to be so unfair? Why does have to be so cruel? Why does love itself have to be so unpleasant?" Kaoru thought. Her mind was in deep slumber. She could barely hear the voices calling to her. Everything in her world seemed so dark, yet so luscious. There was no one and not even a single thing. Kaoru didn't know where she was, but she wondered if she could stay here, even if it's for a little while.

'What did I do to deserve such hell? I only wish to make life better, but I don't feel that way. Instead I feel not only has my soul been torn apart from my body, my heart feels broken as well. My body felt like it has been invaded, but no matter how much I scrub I can never get this feeling of dirtiness out of my body, never get their evil laughter out of my mind. I could never be the same Kaoru everyone knew. I wonder how they feel for me. They must not feel a thing for me after all I'm just a burden. I'm a girl who can't cook, who can't sew, who can't clean a house properly. I'm a girl whose ugly, whose skinny as a stick, and has no figure. Yahiko is right when he calls me busu. I'm sorry to all. But why am I apologizing? For what sin have I committed? The sin I have already committed is my mere being, my mere existence in this world. But here I am lying between two beings, life and death. Which one should I choose? I said that I will give my life, my soul to let another being live.' Kaoru faded away from the world and away from the voices that called out to her. 'I choose death over life.'


	2. No Longer Innocent

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (

* * *

**No Longer Innocent **

**Chapter two**

Things happen for their own reasons. Nothing could be said or done, not a person can change time if they wanted to. If one must suffer for something they do not know of, it happened for a reason. If they are to be punished for another one's crime, then it happened for a reason. So when people hear things that happen for reasons, just don't deny the fact. Don't pretend not to hear it. Don't look away, or even try to run from it, because in the end, the outcome is the same.

Don't give into the darkness; don't give the soul to the damned. Don't wish life away. Try to run, but never hide those fears away. Continuously life is always being put onto to a test. It depends on the outcome. Don't depend too much on the heart; instead rely on the mind for resources. If people considered friends who don't help out the way they should, then forget them. Start a new life, and never look in the past. But then again, the past makes people who they are. Not if they don't forget it at first.

One girl suffered immensely for some of these reasons. She suffered greatly for something she was innocent of. She never deserved what fate brought her. To love could be a sin. Her heart fell for one man, and one man alone. She was willing to give her whole world, only he did not notice her, the way she hoped he would. He was caught up in a world where bloodshed only existed, where he swore that he should bring on a greater future. He denied his feelings for a particular girl after all she was only a friend, an innocent, nothing more. Yet the weary girl suffered in comparison to those who have suffered. In the end her world was doomed. To know whether she was going to live or die was up to her own choosing? But, this all happened for a reason.

Megumi wiped her tears away, while she watched the petite form laying unconsciously on the futon. Her heart went out for the girl. She said many trivial tings to her, many hurtful things. Even though some were true, others came out from a simple cause of envy. Megumi envied Kaoru in many ways. Kaoru lived such a placid, simple life. Kaoru knew nothing about poverty, nothing about killing, about neither bloodshed, nor anything vicious that went on the streets at night. Just looking at her, showed how innocent she really was, how naïve one girl could be. What was she doing all alone at night? Where was Kenshin and others when this terrible thing happened to her? Did she sneak out? Was she doing something they didn't know anything about?

Just then a huge figure followed by a small figure passed through the sliding door entry. Megumi looked behind her to see Sano towering over her, his big muscular frame made her feel small in size.

"How is she?" asked Sano, his tone crackling as though he was going to cry. His light brown eyes held so much worry. It astonished Megumi, because she always thought Sano was a non-caring guy who spent most or all of his money gambling, and he freeloaded on Kaoru. Kaoru must have had it really hard.

Then looking behind Sano, Megumi saw Yahiko who looked over Kaoru's battered body with worried eyes, one filled with tears. She noticed his small hands clenched at his sides while he inspected every inch of Kaoru's exposed skin.

Megumi wanted to be honest with the boys. She knew if she lied, they would notice because looking at Kaoru's condition alone told them it looked like she wasn't going to live much longer. "She has been badly hurt. She was beaten from head to toe, with a wooden sword or wooden stick. Her hands looked like they were restrained for her wrists hold bruised marks. According to some evidence around her pelvis area, some of her internal organs are torn. I don't know if she could ever bear a child. If she did get pregnant from the occurrence, it will cost both her child's life and her life. There are large wounds on her body that signifies she was tortured. I have seen many rapes before, but nothing in this terrible condition. If Kaoru lives, it would be impossible for her to heal."

"Don't say that! I know Kaoru! If it were anyone who's going to heal, that would be Kaoru! She is not going to die!" yelled Yahiko, while he looked at a pale almost lifeless body. He pushed his way to get to her, but Megumi held him back.

"Yes you're right. Kaoru is strong, but not that strong as we all think," replied Megumi as she felt tears fell from her eyes. She heard the others gasped in shock at her words. She had noticed Kaoru's conditions some days ago. She remembered Kaoru was acting differently. The way her eyes moved away from Kenshin's made Megumi look at Kenshin in a different way. Every week when Megumi saw Kaoru, she saw new red marks, in which Kaoru made excuses of receiving them from training. Her eyes rose with fear when they rested on Kenshin. Her whole body flinched when he went near her. Something was not right. The others didn't realize it; Megumi knew something was terribly wrong.

"Don't you remember the time when Kenshin left to go to Kyoto? Kaoru grew really weak, when she received a farewell from Kenshin, when we didn't. Her emotions kept her back, as well as they pushed her forward. But for this case, Kaoru's time at home, her will power, her patience was running thin," continued Megumi. " Is there anything you guys are hiding from me?"

"No nothing at all. I just don't get the fact why Kaoru went out by herself that night. I'll kill whoever did this to her! I will kill them!" Sanosuke clenched his fists together, his eyes narrowing a deadly stare at the sight of Kaoru's limp, pale figure. Just looking at her made everyone more then concern. Sano went up to her pale figure, picked up lithe form into his arms, where he held onto the body so tight. His tender movement astonished Megumi. Sano was crying real tears. His tears fell on Kaoru, each one sliding, then hitting the wooden floor at the side of the futon. Megumi felt her hand reflexively wipe her own tears away. She prayed for everything to be all right, but by the look of everything, nothing was going to be the same. Kaoru not only lost her reputation in Tokyo, but she lost her innocence as well. From now things will be looked upon differently. Every time she looked at her bare naked flesh, she would see scars her attackers left on her. She would see the couple of scars around her throat; she would feel ugly bruises that would forever scar the stabbing pain around her pelvis, stomach area, and her back. Kaoru was never going to be the same again. Most of all her spirit, the feisty spirit everyone knew so well was forever lost. Megumi hoped she survived this encounter, but then the best way to relieve the pain was for her to die.

Just then without any warning, a fiery red haired samurai entered the room unknown. His appearance dark, while his amber eyes inspected the limp frame that Sano now held. Not one single emotion flickered in his eyes. Not one. He just stood there as silent as a tiger, scanning his surrounding, inspecting the prey that already had been fed to the hungry wolves. He searched for the permanent damage they scarred the young prey for life. Without any remorse, any emotion, he silently turned, his footsteps threaded lightly on the woodened floor. Sacrifices had to be made. The innocence must suffer. To gain a better Japan, people must be willing to give anything precious to the damned. For Kaoru, she gave her innocence, her life, and her soul as well.

* * *

To die is the eternal gift of creating new life. Breathe one second, then die the next, and after that a new life is born. If one wished to die, then they should not be granted death. Instead their punishment should be life, however, one determined soul who wants to make a difference should be gifted with life. One soul that is ready to die gives room to a new soul, which may live for a greater purpose.

Kaoru breathed her new fresh air of life. The darkness of her world faded. Her breaths came out as gigantic gasps, while her lungs tried to cooperate with her intakes of air. Her body trembled so much; the air felt so cold on her exposed skin. Slowly taking in her surrounding, while her body trembled so much, her vision a little blurry from the tears that fell from her eyes, she noticed something was different. Where was she? Who's room been this? Most of all why was she here?

Silently as not to alert anyone, she got up to have the blankets fall off her petite bruised skin. She examined herself, and saw that between the valley of her breasts, was large wounds. Going to down to her stomach and her pelvis area, she felt sore, saw red ugly marks along her backside and a small portion of her back. She wondered how she got those marks in the first place.

Kaoru moved to a small chest, which lay across from the futon she was in. Slowly she opened it so she wouldn't attract any attention. Her first idea was to put on some clothes so at least she wouldn't feel so vulnerable. She needed something she could fight with, and maybe to grab something to eat. Making her movements towards the door was painful. Her body swayed from side to side. Her legs felt as if they were about to give away her support. She hastily slipped on a white gi and hakama she found within the chest. They were a bit big, but she decided she could live with it for the meantime being.

Then all of a sudden shouts could have been heard from a distance. Kaoru strained her ears to hear what was going on outside.

"You know what you did. I have seen the things she had to go through. I saw the hurt in her eyes, the way she flinched when you went to her," said a woman's voice from behind the sliding door. Her voice sounded determine, as if struggling to get to a point.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Aren't you the one who always hurt her?" said the other voice filled with malice. Kaoru felt a shiver go down her spine. She hoped she never had to come face to face with that man when she tried to escape this house.

"What is that suppose to mean? Kaoru is lying inside there on the brink of death, and here you are standing without any emotions in your eyes. Sano and Yahiko may not have noticed your changes, but I did."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know, but that woman is my patient, as well as my friend. I admit their were many times I was harsh to her and not as loyal to her as I was suppose to be, but now she's dying. Her spirit, her will power to live is fading and I can't do a thing. Why do you have to be so heartless? Why so cruel?"

Before Kaoru could move away from the door, she heard a big thump on the wall. From where she stood, she heard a scream, which echoed through the house. It reminded her of something very important, something, which was like a useless puzzle shattered in fragments within her head. In the air, she could smell and taste the bitter scent of blood. Without making a slight noise, she heard the same voice that spoke with malice.

"Sacrifices are made for a better Japan. People suffer for no reason. This is the time when everyone is willing to give everything they cherish most for freedom of this hell. People are willing to give their souls to the damned. The strong will live and the weak shall perish. You're weak, but because you owe me your life, I will let you live to serve me only. Battousai has awoken, to let the phrase live on, that things happen for a reason."

Kaoru backed away from her position. The evil man named Battousai had spoken words, which seemed so familiar to her, yet she did know where she heard them before. Her mind screamed at her, while her body ached. As much as she wanted to help the young woman, she could not. She just wasn't strong enough. Her feet made a silent movement, however before she could comprehend her surroundings carefully, she saw a flash of amber, and then everything went dark. Things do happen for a reason.


	3. Suffer

Hey everyone, this is Nicky9.  I have decided once again to continue writing my fics.  You can say I receive inspiration from a very good friend, who wouldn't give up on me.  Deseray in the meantime decided to focus more on school.  I will only continue to update my fics when I update others.  I will try to write most and update most of them at the same time.  If anyone has comments, questions, or suggestions, please leave them in your review.  Thank you for those who supported Deseray.   I don't take flames. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Suffer

Chapter Three

                Talk about unfair.  Talk about the ones who suffer the ones who die.  They have no justice, no one to look after him or her, no one to help him or her.  They died; their blood flowed on the empty dirty roads.  Is there anyone who would help these poor souls, these weaklings?  No.  People suffer and they suffer for a cause unknown to them.  A long time ago people suffered for the unknown.  It was not anyone's fault, after all the weak died, and the strong survived.  Yet to have innocent souls be deteriorated from the world.  To have blood drip from the ends of a silver blade.  To know that nature takes life and creates it within nine months, can end within mere seconds.  These things are wrong.  Human lives are not something to mess with.   Souls are not something to be taken away so easily.

                So what if the strong survives?  The weak must live on.  What makes them weak is there is no hope for them to live.  Their families are something they refuse to live for, for they have none.  It was taken away, as their hopes died within an instant.  Now on the streets laid dead bodies, filled with pools of blood.  This was what they waited; this was what they wanted.  In hopes to reunite with their families, with their friends, they waited for their life to end, for something to reclaim their souls.

                Kaoru watched outside the window from the room she was in.  Outside she could see dead bodies, one after another on the floor.  Pools of red liquid surrounded everywhere.  Silver glints beside each corpse reflected the red, spilling from each corpse.  Each one of them made her feel sick.  She felt something driving its way up her stomach into her throat.  The smell of decaying flesh alone, got her mind in swirls, had her temples pounding with such intensity, she felt like she was dying from torture.

                Just as she moved her body, she felt two large firm hands grabbed her hard by her forearms.  The pressure was so hard she could have sworn her already sore body was going to shatter from the intensity.

                "So you have awakened from your slumber.  I was wondering when you would awake, though you would have been better off dead," said a harsh familiar voice.  It was the same voice she heard earlier, the same voice that threatened a woman.

                "Answer me God damn it!  Have you no voice!  You were damn annoying before, and now you are as quiet as the dead," said the voice again.  The large hands, the ones with such an intense grip on her small frail body, turned her around until her sapphire eyes were looking directly into rumbling, violent amber eyes.  They bored into her eyes, as if examining her very soul.

                Kaoru could not get a good look at his face.  His eyes alone filled her vision.  Before she could say anything, before she could struggle against him, she heard another voice.  It was the same woman's voice she heard earlier.

                "No!" cried the voice.  "Please let her go Battousai!  She is weak!  Anymore pressure on her fragile bones could kill her!"

                "Shut up or I will kill her, but very slowly," said Battousai deadly calm.  His voice darker, his amber eyes deadly as he focused at the limp figure he held so tightly in his hands.  The pressure was so hard between his hands; with one more budge at the limp figure he held so tightly could snap her bones in pieces.

                Kaoru no longer heard the woman's voice.  She no longer saw Battousai's amber eyes.  Her vision became blurry, with flecks of black and white.  Her head pounded, her breathing slowed and grew more ragged.  She felt her already helpless body lost the last of the energy and everything went blank.

                  Talk about unfair.  Talk about cruel.  The ones who suffer immensely were the first ones to die.  The ones, who were good, were taken to Kami-sama, without question or words.  The bad were left to stay on the filthy earth to live out the days with no law and order to preserve justice.  What kind of system was this?

                 "Fuck!" Sano swore.  He couldn't believe the violent storm he felt in the air when he walked into Kaoru's dojo.  He expected everything to be calm at the dojo, since Tokyo streets were corrupted.  Kaoru was needed alive, her innocence, her smile alone could bring everyone back to normal.  Her naïve thinking, her compassionate ways were needed in Tokyo, but she was lying in bed, her world caught between both life and death.  Her innocence long faded from the attack.  Her innocence was stripped from both mind and body.  Her soul was the only thing left that was pure.  At least that was what he thought.

 What he hated most was himself.  He could not protect her when she needed him.  The time when Battousai threw her out of the dojo, Sano should have gone with her.  Damn Tokyo, damn the corruption, the chaos.  Innocent people suffered and among them were his innocent friend, who he looked after like a sister, Kaoru.  Her attackers were going to pay with their very lives.  If he had to turn to murder, he was willing to do so.  Japan now, turned into a country filled with chaos.  The government couldn't even function properly.  Who was he to care if he committed murder to the ones who murdered his friend's innocence?  He vowed the instant he found Kaoru's attackers, he would kill them by torturing every single one of them slowly.

 As Sano walked past the dojo halls looking for sign of life, he noticed a pale body lying on the floor.  Blood was gushing from the wounds staining the white bandages with glossy red.  That alone spoke to Sano that the blood was fresh.  He could smell the bitter aroma in the air.  It was different from the blood outside.  This aroma was fresh, sweet, still pumping with life.  He could lightly hear something moving from the back.  He moved closer to pale figure.  Raven hair cascaded everywhere, both arms, were pinned beneath the small frame.  The baggy gi and hakama were covered with bloody image of red.  Turning the limp figure around, so that Sano could get a good look of what he thought could be an intruder, astonished him.  As quickly as he held the figure, he let it go.   It collapsed on to the floor with a big thud.

_Please don't let her be dead.  Please let her be okay.  _Sano was flipping.  His mind went into over drive mode.  His senses turned to alert mode, looking for a ki that he wasn't familiar with.  He found nothing.  How could he fail again?  How could he fail to protect his friend?  How much more must she suffer?  _Please Kaoru, still be alive for us, for everyone, we still need you._

Picking up the limp figure slowly, as not to cause any more pain to the raven-haired girl in his arms, he walked her back into her room where she first dwelled.  He placed her gently onto the futon, covered her little body up for the mean time being and left the room.

 Sano needed time to think.  He needed room to breathe.  His heart rate increased when he saw her limp figure on the floor.  He would never forgive himself if she died.  He would never live in peace if she left him.  His duty was to protect her.  That was what Kenshin put him in charge of.  Instead he was failing both of them.  He was failing everyone.

  "Sano!" called a little friend.  Sano who was already outside dojo saw his little friend approaching him with another friend beside him.  From the distance he could make out the tall frame, the dangerous way he walked.  Beside his frame, Sano saw the outline of sword's sheathe.  The figures came closer to him and he saw the police uniform.  To his astonishment, he saw the last man he ever wanted to see.

  "Sano, I have important news to tell you!" yelled his little friend.  Sano looked down to see his little friend, Yahiko look up at him with such seriousness and concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it Yahiko, and what is Saito doing with you here?"  Sano didn't have time to chat around with Saito.  In fact he couldn't stand Saito.  Saito was a great fighter with his sword and without his sword.  That alone proved how well he was diversified with fighting.  He was known as having the same strength as Battousai.  There was no hell of a way Sano could ever beat Battousai and Saito.

 "Don't mind me here, but I came to give you important news.  If you are still interested then let me know," answered Saito calmly.

 "Fine, tell me what is so important besides the fact I have a friend who is almost dead."  He waited impatiently for the man he detested to tell him what needed to be said.

                "There are a group of men who have decided to turn the tables around in Japan.  Somehow the bombing of the most important government structure of Japan caused the peasants to revolt against the government.  The structure fell, with it, killing all of the important people needed to run Japan.  Apparently the night the bombing took place, the whole Japanese council held a private meeting," said Saito calmly.  This really pissed Sano off.

                  "So what!" he replied.  He had better things to do, then to stand here and hear about politics.  He had a friend in serious need of help.

                "I know you hate the government, but all of the important supporters died that night from the terrible bombing.  This is what caused the outrage, the revolt against the government."

                 "Well, who ever did this, they have been doing their homework well."

                "That is not all Sano," replied Yahiko.  Sano looked down at the small boy who gazed at the dojo so intently.  The look on the boy's face looked so determined, his gaze never looked away from the dojo.  It must have been Kaoru he was thinking about.  She was located inside there, lying between existent and non-existent.

                  "What do you mean?"

                 "Look, when people want to take over a land.  What are the steps to taking over that land?" asked Yahiko.  He now turned his gaze from the dojo to look at Sano.

                  "I don't know.  They head for the government."

                  Sano saw the way Yahiko looked at him.  He looked at him as if he looked stupid or something.

                 "Think of it logically," said Saito once again calmly.

  "What the hell do you think?  Right now I have other things on my mind then to be focusing on this issue!"

                  "Sano, when a land is being taken over, the first thing that goes is the people in it.  Then the natural resources are raped from that land.  Last but not least the government is affected.  Right now villages are being burned to the ground.  Deforestation is happening within the woods.  Fresh running rivers are being polluted.  Toxins are in the air, killing people slowly.  A new disease was born killing people instantly who gets them.  So many innocent people are dying."  Yahiko then looked back at the dojo one last time.  "The fact is that these men are smart.  To raid and rule a land, the people are the first victims to reach, and then from there, everything else.  Since peasants are the ones who operate the land, who works for the higher class, they suffer, and everything on top suffers."

               "Okay, so these guys are smart asses.  I give them that benefit of the doubt.  I think I should go look for Megumi," said Sano quietly.  He turned his back to go; however what he heard Yahiko said made him stop.

               "These men not only kill other men, but they also rape women."

Knowing that Sano could not make any more moves further, after hearing what Yahiko said he just stood his ground.  He clenched his fists at his side, until his knuckles cracked from the tight pressure of his strength.  His whole body paled.  Slowly the information digested in him.  _This group of men, who raped women, was the same ones who raped Kaoru._  


	4. Death

This is Nicky9, and I am writing once again for everyone.  This fic is supposed to be a dark fic with adult themes, so if you are to young to read this, I suggest you not to read this.  This is a pure angst.  I know many of you won't be comfortable with a dark side of my mind, so please if you don't want to read it, then don't.  I will take suggestions, comments, questions, etc.  I just can't tolerate flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Death

Chapter Four

                What is seen before death?  That is the main question.  Many fear death for they don't know what is held beyond that point.  While others are willing to give their lives then rather live.  Those who were enslaved, those who knew nothing but the horrors of rape, the horrors of abuse, were willing to die.  Death was the ultimate key, for everyone in life must die.  No one could run nor hide.  They could not say prayers, without fear.  Whoever feared death were the first ones to go.

                Megumi bowed weaklessly over the limp, frail body.  Checking to see if the bandages were tightly in placed over the openly fresh wounds, Megumi never noticed when a tall figure entered the room she was occupying.  Her mind concentrated on her friend.  Somehow, someway she had to keep her friend alive.  Everyone depended on her survival.  Kaoru never deserved what happened to her.  She never deserved something this horrifying, this disastrous.  What made it worse was that every time Kaoru awoken from her deep slumber, she suffered more encounters then before.

                "How is she?" asked a voice behind Megumi.  Her body jumped, her heart panicked, then her body stiffened.  She hoped with all her heart that Battousai did not enter the room.  Right now she could not deal with another attack from him again.

                Turing around slowly to face her opponent, readying herself for self defense, she saw a tall, spiked hair figure watching her with an intensity so sharp.  Light brown eyes mocked her, as they watched her every move.

                "She's not fine," Megumi whispered, she looked back at her sleeping friend.  "I am afraid from her last encounter with Battousai, left her completely drained.  Her condition worsened to a point, where healing fully may be impossible in such environment from this one."

                "What!" the voice yelled from finding out the real truth.  So Battousai was the one who attacked Kaoru.  He was the one, who left her lithe form on the floor, while he went out to kill once more.  How much more must Kaoru suffer?

                "Please Sano, leave her, let her rest in peace for the meantime being," whispered Megumi, as she got up from seat and walked over to Sanosuke.  Lightly she rested her hand on his muscled arm, as if to calm the tension in him.  "The only thing we could do right now is pray for a miracle."

                "How could we pray at such a time like this?  I have no time to pray, when innocent lives are being taken away, when there is so much bloodshed on the streets for no reason.  The justice in this place would never prevail," answered Sano with a furious tone.  His voice sounded so dark, so deadly.  His aura alone spoke nothing but death.

                "Yes you're right," said Megumi softly.  "Right now we must find ways of stopping this war.  We must find the ones who did this to Kaoru and make sure they pay with their very lives."

                "I agree, I know someone who could help us with this situation," said Sano calmly now. He slowly laid his hand over Megumi's comforting hand, which rested on his shoulder.  He leaned down to kiss her temple, before taking her hand gently and leading her out the room.

                What is seen before death?  No one knows in particular, except the only one who survived the concurrence.  It is said that the person's life flashes before their eyes before departing from the world.  It is said before dying, a bright light with an angel is sent from heaven to guide the person to the after life.  Are any of these things true?  Well, when there is a world filled with bloodshed, filled with death, all hope is lost forever.  People live and suffer.  They fear for their lives, for their family lives and the future.  But maybe one could change the future.  Maybe there is one who could change everything.

                Kaoru breathed a painful breath into her lungs.  Her heart thundered so loudly in the empty room.  Her body ached, screamed to be relieved from the torturous pain.  Her head ached; it felt like a thousand needles were pricking through her skull.

                Slowly she got off her futon.  Her body swayed from her own weight put on her weak knees.  She placed both her hands on the wall, hoping to save herself from hitting the floor with a big thud.  This was one place she didn't want to be anymore.  This was one place, which almost got her killed.  Her body tremble in fear, when she remembered her focus on the rumbling, flaming amber eyes that bored into her eyes.  They saw into her very soul, whispered death to her, if she dared to disobey him.  Within the depths of amber, it brought something in her already shattered mind, some part, which seemed to recognize the color.  However, as fast it came, it went like it was never there before.

                _There has to be someway out of here._  Her mind focused on one goal.  She was determined to get out of this place as fast as she could before the strangers came back, threatening to take her life once more.  If she survived from the rendezvous of death, then there had to be reason for it.  There had to be reason why Kami-sama chose for her to be alive, when she should have died.

                Tiptoeing, Kaoru tried not making a sound.  Her bare feet were silent on the wooden floor as she walked down the long hallway reaching the outside yard.  Once the door opened, the night beckoned her, as the cool breeze, blew gently across her face and body.  The dimmed light of the stars gave her eyes a better view of the darkness.  She held the side of the dojo walls for support, since her already weak body was about to give away.

                The decision remained clear in her head.  To survive and do whatever she needed, she had to go on the streets of this place to find out what was happening.  Taking her time, she walked through the open gates of the dojo and left the place she did not remember so clearly.

                Walking through the dreary streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night, she could not seem to find where she was heading for.  The streets were bloody.  Rotten flesh coursed the air.  Not a sign of life walked the streets in the night.  There was so much quiet, it looked like the town Kaoru found herself in was the town of dead.

                _Why did this place look so familiar to her?  Yet why wouldn't her mind remember it so clearly?  What happened to cause all of this?_  Her sapphire eyes widened in horror to find dead corpses lying at the sides of the dirty roads.  Blood left it stains, marking it spot on the dirty road forever.  Rotting flesh, decapitated skins, eyes bulging wide and lifeless.  Not a flicker of sound or movement could be heard from the distance.

                Kaoru felt something made it's way up her stomach through her sophisticate and out her mouth.  Never did she felt so sick.  Her stomach hurt so much, as she vomited on the street.  Each dead corpse was branded on her soul forever.  Her temples pounded with such furious speed, as her body swayed.  Helplessly she fell on the floor, hoping something would happen, some miracle to happen, then to be one of the people found dead on the streets of Tokyo.

                _Who was responsible for all these deaths?  Who could do such a thing to these people and not care?_  There were so many questions, yet no answers came.  The only thing that may have answered her questions were the drips of blood, which could be heard from a distance.

                Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, footsteps could be heard from a distance.  A loud shriek pierced nothing but the silent air, as the footsteps came closer to Kaoru.  Each one brought the sounding, the knowing that death was inevitable.  Was this woman meant to die?  Was she meant to die with this woman?

                The footsteps rounded to where she fell to heap on the ground.  Before her the woman stood.  Her kimono was ripped, her flesh exposed with fresh blood running from fresh wounds.  Her eyes spoke of terror as they landed on her.  Her hair disheveled, her breathing coming out of short breaths.  Croaky, her words came out her lips in a mere whisper, while tears fell from her eyes, falling to the floor, "Please help me."

                Kaoru could do nothing but watch in fear.  She was too weak to help the poor woman.  "Please help me," the woman iterated again.

                "I can't help you," Kaoru whispered back.  Warm liquid started to fall from her eyes also.  Each tears lucid, salty between her lips.  She trembled, her heart swelled so much in remorse and pain for not being able to help the young woman because of her weakened condition.

                The woman turned around and was about to run the other direction when a group of men stopped her from her tracks.  Once again she screamed.  It echoed through the air, trying to wake the dead, trying to find someone who would come to her aid, but no one came.

                The men surrounded her, one by one on either side of her.  They advanced slowly, making her scream, making her struggle more then she ever could.  The woman's posture called for her to run, but before she get away, one man grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her side, while the other men did what they pleasured the most to her.

                Her screams filled the air of the night, while through it all, Kaoru watched in horror.


End file.
